Percy, James and the Fruitful Day
'Percy, James and the Fruitful Day''' is the twenty-fifth episode of the third season and the seventy-seventh episode of the series. In the US, it first aired in 1993 on the Shining Time Station episode Schemer Alone. In this episode, Percy and James have an adventure with a fruit train. Plot One day, James was waiting at the junction when Percy arrives with some troublesome trucks. James tells Percy that engines should always be on time and he puffs away. Percy thinks James is being bossy and ignores him. It was market day and James arrives at the harbour to see all the wonderful fruits from far away lands. James' trucks are filled and he sets off along the main line. On the way, he meets Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel and can't resist boasting. Thomas knows that there'll be trouble ahead for boastful James. Back at the yard, Percy is busy shunting when the stationmaster tells his driver that James' brakes are jammed and that Percy has to go and help him at once. Percy quickly sets off and soon finds James stranded on the main line. Percy can't resist laughing and teasing James. Percy's driver soon intervenes and asks Percy if he can push the trucks of fruit. Soon, Percy is coupled to the trucks and sets off. Percy was in a hurry and isn't paying full attention to the line. He hadn't seen that the points had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding - until it's too late. Percy crashes into the buffers and gets covered in sticky fruit! The Fat Controller scolds Percy and reminds him that he's not running a jam factory! That night in the sheds, all the engines are silent until Thomas reminds everyone that they are all Really Useful Engines! Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Brendam Docks *Tidmouth Sheds *Lower Suddery *Three Tier Bridge *Shunting Yards *Sodor Trading Co. *Tidmouth Tunnel *The Three Way Road Notes *This episode was adapted from the magazine story Percy Gets Jammed by Andrew Brenner. *The truck in front of Percy has NE written on it. *Stock footage from Thomas, Percy and the Post Train is used, as is a deleted scene from Heroes. *When Percy crashes, a hand was used to make him derail from the tracks. *In the Netherlands, this episode's title is "Percy, James and the Soup". The Italian title is "Locomotives in Trouble". In Japan, this episode is called "Fruit Train". In Germany, this episode is called "Today is a Fruity Day". *Izzy Gomez and Big Mickey from TUGS appear. Errors *James stops to speak to Percy at the beginning, but there were no signals to tell him to stop. *When James is watching his trucks being loaded, there are four open-topped trucks, but when he leaves the harbour, one of them is replaced with a box car. *When James leaves the harbour, the first truck is missing a face. *As Percy sets off with James' trucks, James' front wheels are derailed and Percy jerks back before starting. *The fruit juice is clearly squirted onto Percy's face with a hose several seconds after the crash. *During the crash scene, Percy's cab roof is raised. *There are more than the usual six berths in Tidmouth Sheds. *At the end of the episode, a wire of some sort was wrapped around James' funnel. *When James puffs by Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Annie was missing her name. *A brakevan should've been added to James' train. US Home Video Releases *James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories *Best of James Gallery Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDayrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDayUStitlecard.png|1994 US title card Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDayUStitlecard.jpg|2002 US title card Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDaySpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay1.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay2.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay4.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay5.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay6.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay7.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay8.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay9.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay10.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay11.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay12.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay14.png|Annie and Clarabel Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay16.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay17.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay18.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay19.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay20.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay21.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay32.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay40.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay41.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay42.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay43.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay44.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay45.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay46.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay47.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay48.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay49.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay50.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay51.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay52.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay53.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay54.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay55.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay64.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay65.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay66.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay67.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay68.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay69.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay70.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay71.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay72.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay73.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay74.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay75.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay76.png Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay77.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1992 television episodes Category:Episodes